


Deep Cover

by SorchaR



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mild slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, someone who looked like a villain isn't really. I can't say any more than that without making for you the spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it for something that made me very unhappy in an otherwise awesome movie. This is sadly unbetaed because none of my usual betas have seen the movie yet.

Sitwell regains consciousness buried under rubble, and he groans and presses his hand to a place on his head that throbs. His fingers come away wet with blood. Shit.

He has the presence of mind to remove his pin from his lapel and push sideways on the stick to break it and activate the tracking beacon. He's barely finished doing that when he falls back into unconsciousness.

When he comes to again, Agent Barton is standing over him, grinning. "You look like shit," he says. "Can you stand?"

"Fuck you," Sitwell replies, taking the arm that Barton offers and pulling himself up. The motion makes him dizzy, and he clutches at Barton for a moment till he can stand. "Romanoff and Rogers?"

"Cap's in the wind," Barton assures him. "Along with Wilson, who really oughta be an Avenger if you ask me. Stark would love to engineer better wings for him, I just know it. Tasha's safe, although I wouldn't call her anytime soon if I were you. And yes, everyone still thinks Fury's dead."  
  
"Well, that was the point," Sitwell says. "To monitor communications and make sure Hydra believed he was dead. Although I could have done without having Cap throw me off the damn building."

"Hey, Wilson caught you!" The stairs are a little wobbly, and even Barton has to grab the railing. "And when I hear from Tasha again, I'll tell her you were working for us all along."

"Thanks," Sitwell says dryly. "I don't really like the idea of waking up with her knife at my throat."

Barton snickers. "Don't worry. You wouldn't wake up."

"Why don't I find that comforting?"

Coulson is waiting by the car, and Sitwell hugs him briefly before getting into the back seat. "So what's the plan?" Sitwell asks.

Barton and Coulson slide into the front seat and pause for a quick kiss. Sitwell rolls his eyes, and Barton catches the gesture and laughs. "You're going to be staying with us for a while, Jas; you should probably get used to it."

"To answer your question," Coulson says, "we wait till we hear from Nick."

"Of course," Barton adds, in a pointed way that makes Sitwell think this is not the first time he's said this, "we could wait just as well in, say, Hawaii as in New York."

"Clint." It's all Coulson says, but Barton shuts up. He looks sulky, but he shuts up. "As I was saying, Nick's going to contact us and let us know what the next step is. In the meantime, Clint and I are doing some consulting for Stark Industries - at least, that's our cover. You want me to put in a good word?"

Sitwell gives a tired laugh, head falling back against the seat. "No, that's okay. I don't think I can handle seeing Stark on a daily basis."

Barton and Coulson exchange a look, and Sitwell frowns. "What?"

"Er..." Barton turns in his seat. "You did know that Phil and I live in Stark Tower, right?"

Sitwell groans and covers his face. "How is this my life?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper Motherfucking Sitwell is not a bad guy, goddammit.
> 
> ETA: If you agree and have a Twitter account, you can tweet with the hashtag #IbelieveinSitwell. Maximiliano Hernandez (@maxitois4real) started it.


End file.
